


Rejected by time

by RandomK



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Memory Erasure, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Time Travel, keeping up with the many details of other worlds, starting to forget what is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Breaking the time-stream, and shaping it to your specifications is not something that goes right on the first try. Morgan would know this better than anyone, if he remembered it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rejected by time

Wakening up in the middle of a field with your father staring down at you, should not bring a response of a long stream of swearing to your mind.

But it does.

Because in this case, wakening up in the middle of a field with your father staring down at you, means you have thrown your entire timeline off balance.

* * *

It was Lucina's Idea in the beginning. Lucina was always the leader among the children of the Shepard's. Combine her leadership abilities with her stubborn refusal to back down and let fate stay as it is, and this insane plan to travel through time was the result. At the time she had suggested it, you were more than happy to go along with it. Your impulsive nature, and inclination to make quick decisions have gotten you into just as much trouble over the years as it has gotten you out of it.

Still, you hadn't expected it to go this badly. Without your quick actions, Aunt Lissa would have been killed. That earned you the respect of Dad (not that you will be calling him that anytime soon, you are hoping to keep some credibility after all), but developed the awkward side effect of giving Aunt Lissa a reason to develop a crush on you.

Its awkward for reasons beyond the potential for incest. Its awkward because your own father is not doing anything to stop it (does the blue hair not make him mildly curious?) and seems to find it an advantage to become potentially related to a master tactician. You are positive that if Owain knew about this, he would stab you.

You really don't want to break a relationship up. Not that it wont be happening anyways, because you are not as good as your mother, for clearly she was better at avoiding causalities. But without her here to plan the original ideas, you are well on your way to going down in history as a master tactician. It feels a little nice, but mostly guilty. Because some of your friends will not be born. And you have pulled Identity theft on your own mother, which has to be the worst sort of plagiarism.

It sickens you to see your father with Sully. You have nothing against the woman personally, but Kjelle would be pissed. And loathe as you are to admit it, Lucina is your damn sister, not hers!

* * *

A freak rock has you accidentally save Chrom from a fatal injury, and stop an assassination attempt, at the cost of a concussion.

Many fighters were lost in the chaos without their tactician.

You aren't sure whether Luicina would be pleased or, upset without that outcome.

* * *

It was weird enough to see Lucina as a baby. But the weird shock happens when you visit the Plegian Capitol to get troops for a war you thought you had avoided. You thought being from the future meant you would be able to predict most surprises, but it comes as a complete shock to your system when Frederick asks a woman to pull her hood down.

Its your mother! She is probably the only person in the world with that hair colour, and has the face shape you see in the mirror every day. You may have inherited your fathers colouring, but everyone who knew your mother told you the same thing "you have the same face." Your kind of upset she never told you she was Plegian royalty. Wouldn't that have been a good bargaining chip?

This woman, this doppelganger, does not feel like your mother. The eyes are too cold, the smile is too harsh, and the voice is too deep. You do not feel a connection to her. Its more like your mothers evil twin has appeared out of nowhere.

As unwise at it may sound, you probably will refer to her as "EVIL TWIN" in the future, should you ever meet again.

* * *

Someday, you are going to have to ask your Mother how she ever managed to put up with Tharja's stalking. Its bad enough with Lissa pranking you left and right, but with Tharja you can never be sure you are completely alone. If her confession that she watched you sleep wasn't creepy enough, her attempt to be normal was.

You are honestly hoping to avoid altering the future further when you begin to flirt with Anna. Your surrounded by people who are your famil, or family friends, and many of them are your friends parents. And many of them seem to be interested in you. Its natural that you would go for someone who is not a parent in your future. Anna had no children, and was a total badass, if you are being honest.

Its not like she would be the type to want a kid. Kids cost money. She was honestly fun to be with. Between that and her offer to protect you from stalkers when she decides you two should get married, its no wonder you can't pass it up.

Sure, she's probably going to make Tharja pay for the privilege of stalking you, instead of protect you, but It will probably be an inordinate amount that will discourage her, and add to the treasury. All money helps, after all.

* * *

You thought you were pretty safe with Anna, but one day Chrom brings back a girl named Morgan, who is your daughter from the future apparently.

" _How did this happen_?" You wonder. " _Did I break the time-strea_ m?"

You are still standing there stunned, when she reveals that she wants to be a master tactician like her father.

It's a goal you completely understand, and you are irrationally mad about it, because that was the same goal you had in regards to your mother.

It hurts.

* * *

Perhaps you really did break the time-stream, for a few days after meeting your daughter, the world grows dark. You get a splitting headache, and a hole seems to appear from nowhere.

It hurts, despite how it never should have happened, to leave your wife, daughter, and family behind. They were people you never should have known that well, but they deserve better than this corrupted world.

If the world is dead with you in it, then you must leave it.

* * *

You cant say the second try went any better, for in this timeline you will never exist. In other words, there is a **MAN** here instead of your mother. He even married the creepy stalker! His marriage to Tharja is a horror you are not sure you can recover from.

It was almost as bad as when you ran into EVIL TWIN, and instead of it being mothers, it was that MANS EVIL TWIN. If you were the type of person to have nightmares, this experience would have given you them.

You might start having some anyways at the end of this.

* * *

Sometimes, you see the other children of the Shepard's. On occasion they remember the various timelines they have been in. For most of them, the horrors just blur together, and they forget the details.

You certainly hope you get to that point. You cant really think of Chrom as father in your head anymore, for fear of screwing up. You are certainly not Olivia's- or whoever he did marry in this timeline- child. It hurts more then you will ever admit to lost that connection to your father.

Your halfway into the dark. Female Morgan (for that's what you call her) seems to be getting a stronger presence every time you see her. She's winning, and your about ready to let her. As long as she does not end up with blue hair in the final loop. That, is one condition you will fight for.

Lucina had certainly gotten a weird fashion sense from her various mothers. But more then anything you wish you could undo the timeline where she had married That **MAN!**

It was your sister! You swore you would cut the hands off of any bastard who touched _Your Sister_! You never wanted to think of your sister marrying anyone, especially that **MAN**! Even when it was an alternate timeline, time traveler version of her, marrying an alternate timeline, version of your mother who was gender-flipped.

That was too weird.

* * *

On a loop where everything is going worse then you remember, you catch sight of EVIL TWIN. Only then EVIL TWIN pulls down the hood and reveals that he is your Doppelganger.

You think that is the point where you broke.

Female Morgan can have your spot. You appear to break the time stream too much.

* * *

That's when Naga appears. She says that she can give you all one last chance to set the time-stream right, but everyone will lose their knowledge of the other variables and ways that it could go, along with significant portions of memories. Whatever happens in this timeline will stay.

At this point no one needs much persuasion to agree.

* * *

You wake up in an empty field, alone and hopeful. Then you scream. It feels like someone is trying to pry your head open with a crowbar. Your able to throw it off, but with it you hit the breaking point, and feel your sense of self go. Your memories, already weak, will probably leave after this. It might be for the best, but you hope you don't lose any muscle memory, or language. You would certainly be killed like that.

Still, perhaps it's for the best.

* * *

_Morgan wakes up in a field completely alone. He's not sure why that fact brings him great relief- He really should be more concerned- but it does. He feels happy- happier then he has felt in a long time- and hopeful._

_He wants to yell "Its about Damn time!" and dance in joy, but he refrains. Now is not the time to do that. He does not know the area that well, and may be attacked if he is loud._

_"What am I doing here, anyways?" He wonders out loud._

_He waits, hoping his brain will provide some sort of explanation, but nothing comes, save a strong sense of Déjà vu. Some instinctive part of his brain tells him he has been in the same situation before, and the best solution that comes to mind would be to find money._

_"Its probably not a good thing that this situation is familiar." He muses, setting off on his quest to find money. He is armed, and he has a concoction. Hopefully, that will be enough._

_"Perhaps I can even find mother?" He wonders. The word makes him light up, because this word does bring memories with it. Someone with his face, and probably a one of a kind hair colour._

_"She will be pretty mad I forgot her." He decides, leaving the field with purpose now. "How could I become the kind of tactician she was without remembering her."_

_He whistles as he leaves, remembering happier times._

* * *

_Going into those ruins, in retrospect, was a stupid Idea. Those Risen would have been to much for him alone. He wouldn't take it back though, because those ruins lead him to mother. Its mother, and all feels right in the world, despite the memory loss._

_He defiantly feels he should have remembered his Father and his Sister, but he doesn't. He does however, feel a connection to the mentioned people- Chrom and Lucina,- and though the lack of memory will bother him in the future, for now its enough._

_He's with family._

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective change may be jarring, but I felt it appropriate to signify the memory loss. I've talked to someone who had memory loss, and he said it made/makes you feel like someone not quite yourself, like the memories don't quite belong to you, feel like someone else watching them. I hope I have conveyed this respectfully, and in a way that one can sort of relate too.
> 
> Morgan acts a bit differently from the game, because of that.


End file.
